Garden of Corpses
Sadow and Keiyou were incognito as tourists in Langley, Virginia in front of the C.I.A. headquarters. They both removed their sunglasses and Sadow turned to Keiyou while smiling "Our syrum and our new recruit are in there. We must retrieve both swiftly before any other meddlers interfere. Got it?" She nods obediently "Just in case this is the last time we see each other I just wanted to express how much I-" He cut her off with a raised hand "This is neither the time nor the place for such sentiments. We must hurry. Now, move." They then get into action as practiced, maintaining a calm demeanor and looking around curiously like real tourists. They entered the C.I.A. headquarters and looked at the man behind the desk in the lobby with smiles on their faces. Sadow greets "Hello, good sir. Do you know where the bathroom is?" A finely dress woman with purple hair stepped out from a nearby room, eying the new comers. She walked up to them and curtsied politely, "Hello gentlemen. I could not help but overhear your question. The bathroom is down the hall to the left." she said politely with a smile. Sadow bowed politely in turn "Thank you madame." He joins hands with Keiyou "Let's hurry, dear. The movie will be on soon." He rushes to the men's restroom with her leaning against the wall outside. While in the restroom, Sadow looked around axniously and saw what he was hoping for. A ventilation shaft. He grabbed a small stairstepper and balanced himself on it, carefully removing the vent cover and climbing inside. Meanwhile, Keiyou snuck into the stairwell at the end of the hallway. Surprisingly to Keiyou, a boy reminiscent of that had stopped their group a week earlier was waiting on the stairwell with a gun pointed at her. "Welcome...BEHEMOTH." he whispered. She stood trembling, grasping the stairwell rail. She had not been on many missions for BEHEMOTH and all of the ones she had been on were not life-threatening. This was on a different level, and she began to fear for her life. She took a deep gulp and asked "W-Who are you?" The boy narrowed his eyes, "I am RJ-101. You're death will be brought by my hands." he replied firing his pistol three times at her. Just as his finger squeezed on the trigger she let out a fear-filled scream with her eyes glowing red. The bullets reppeled away from her and blasted into the stairs. One stray bullet grazed his leg and she ran down the stairs in fright. Sadow, hearing the scream, punched the vent cover under him and jumped down into an office, where a surprised and frightened agent hung up the phone he was on and jolted to the exit. Sadow quickly unsheathed his sword and impaled the figure and whispered into his ear "We are 'the Remedy'." He removed his sword and kicked down the door then bolted down the hallway at quick speeds to reach Keiyou. The girl from earlier cut Sadow off, grabbing his forehead, "Now now, you didn't honestly think you could walk into the heart of our very base and not expect Ryan's description of you to pay off, now did you?" she said as she activated her own contract and sent a high voltage jolt of electricity through Sadow's body. Sadow shakingly grabbed her arm tightly and looked down at her madly "What a nice grip you have. But I've been subject to electrocutions many times in my life and I'm used to whatever you have to offer. Now then, get out of my way little girl... or else I will break you." His eyes burned red as his hand lit up and grazed her arm with the heat of his flame. At this, he threw her against the wall by her arm and sprinted off toward the door. This time he was stopped by a knife that whizzed right by his nose. Behind him, Ryan was swinging his leg already for his head, in a wheel kick. Sadow barely managed to guard the assault and quickly grab him by the leg and flip him over and onto a desk. "I don't have time for these games!" he growled and then sped off, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He ran up the stairwell hoping Keiyou was headed for that direction as well. It was too late to escape. Ryan flew through the stairwell door, by kicking it down. Seeing Sadow, he activated his contract, seizing Sadow's body and causing it to be held strongly against the ceiling, "Calm the hell down. I believe it's time we had a little chat." he said, telekinetically locking all exits. Sadow could not look down at his apprehender due to his entire body being controlled. He even could not speak due to this fact. So he just lay up on the cieling, praying silently Ryan would have the decency to warn him before de-activating his Contract. Ryan pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Sadow's head, and relinquished his control on Sadow's vocal chords only, "Now you can speak. But don't try to move, I've got you under my control. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Ryan said coldly. Sadow grimaced "What if I were to make a deal? After all, peaceful negotiation is better than destructive warfare in my opinion." Ryan kept his plain face on and didn't show a sign of budging, "I don't trust you. Answer my questions and that may change. Why are you here and what are your goals? You seem to love coming after me." Sadow chuckled slightly "Are you implying that I am aiming after you, Ryan? Not for now. I'm here to see if Damien wants to buddy-up and see if he can play catch-the-globe with BEHEMOTH. Plus we're after our chemistry set." He smiled innocently at the stairs, unnable to look at Ryan due to the movement impairment. Ryan gritted his teeth, "I'm not in the mood for your games Sadow. You've had an interest in me since you approached me that night, now what is it?!" Sadow sighed "You still haven't figured out the big picture, have you little Ryan? But don't worry, everything will be understood eventually. But allow me to grant you this much to intellect to quench your thirst for knowledge: You were a member of BEHEMOTH without even knowing it." At this, the alarm sounded and the sprinklers for killing flames sprayed the two. Sadow was directly under one, thus he gained the full forced of it under his head. The water made his hair cover his face, though he clearly wore a grimace of displeasure of the situation. Ryan's face became fixed in obvious anger, showing exactly how stressing the situation was for a Contractor to show his emotional side, "I told you I refuse!" he snarled, his growing anger causing his power to strengthen, thus causing cracks to appear in the ceiling as Sadow was pushed farther and farther into his holding place. The back of Sadow's skull was pressing against the sprinkler jet. "Agh! Easy! I already took a shower this morning, I don't need one again!" Ryan's lips then curled into a sadistic grin, "Tanseki...you can do it now." he said calmly, all hints of anger gone. From the top of the stairs, the woman that Sadow had defeated earlier came walking down. She lifted up her hand and allowed as stream of water that was running off of Sadow's head to run off of it. She also gave a sadistic smile as her contract activated, shocking Sadow with double the strength due to the water. Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Sadow-sama Category:Roleplays